prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
New York "A"
New York "A" is the hooded figure that attacked The Liars while they were in New York in "A Is for Answers". She is revealed to be Shana Fring in "EscApe From New York". History Season 4 A Is for Answers The Liars hear a noise outside and go over to investigate. The hear a crack on the window and then it breaks completely and we see a black hooded figure standing outside holding a gun. The Liars assume its "A" and they grab Alison and run. They go upstairs and lock the door and try to figure out what to do. The figure shoots through the door and they run over to the fire escape, as the figure kicks the door in. They make it to the roof and find themselves trapped. They hear someone opening a door and its Ezra Fitz. But at the same time, the figure emerges from another door. Ezra says he knows who they are and the person holds up their gun, at which point Ezra jumps on them. He struggles with the person and a shot goes off. He manages to wrestle the gun away from them and Hanna grabs it. They tell the person to take off their mask and the person lifts up their hand to do so before jumping to the next roof. The Liars then realize Ezra has been shot. Season 5 EscApe From New York Ezra is taken to the hospital and as the ambulance pulls away Alison notices New York "A" on the roof of it. She follows Ezra and the paramedics into the hospital and removes her mask and watch as the take him back to surgery. The Liars make their way to the hospital in order to trick this "A", who was dressing up as a doctor until they noticed cops standing in the hall. They page Alison over the loud speakers so that this "A" will hear them. This "A" does and texts a group text to unknown participants saying "It's happening. Follow the leader" and then follows Alison out of the hospital. Alison makes her way to the park, where a black hoodie corners her. He tells her it's over, but she says it's not, as the other girls come out, revealing to black hoodie that it was a trap. They pepper spray him, but another pops out, asking if they're sure the one they sprayed is "A". At this point, several others run out in masks and hoodies and corner them, until the police break them up and they disperse. Near the end of the episode, The New York "A" shows up to the theater and is revealed to be Shana Fring. The Liars are horrified and question why she would turn on Alison. She reveals that it's for Jenna and because of how horrible of a person Alison was. Aria sneaks in, having been at the hospital with Ezra, who told her that it was Shana, and whacks Shana with a gun, causing her to fall from the stage to her death. They alert the police and flee the building. Run, Ali, Run After "A" returns, The Liars disclose that Shana never actually admitted to being "A", and therefore believe that she wasn't. Appearances Notes *The New York "A" may not have been a part of the "A-Team" but earned their name due to their appearance and the Liars believing they were "A". *The New York "A" is also referred to as "A" in the script for "A Is for Answers". *This "A" seems to have been a copycat of the real "A". This is implied by their clothing choice and the fact that the group of people they sent out to decoy the Liars referred to themselves as "A". Gallery ShanaATeam.png ShanaIsA.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The B-Team Category:A Category:Anonymous Characters